


One Shot

by Anti_Jack



Series: TOH and Lumity OneShots [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Disapproving Family, F/F, Guns, Happy Ending, Human Amity Blight, Knives, Lesbian Amity Blight, Russian Mafia, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Jack/pseuds/Anti_Jack
Summary: One shot is all it will take. Her parents are watching and waiting for her to pull the trigger.Amity's eyes close, sighing before she pulls the trigger.*BANG*----Mafia AU with a happy ending.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: TOH and Lumity OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	One Shot

The town was silent other than rain beating down at rapid pace. Only two stood in the storm. 

Two girls stood on the roof of Blight Tower, each with a weapon in hand. Both were soaked to the bone, but neither seemed to care. However, it was clear, only one would leave alive tonight.

Luz Noceda, a young Latina who had fallen for the mafia boss's daughter, was at the edge of the wet roof. She had a knife, but it would be no match for her opponent's weapon. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed. It was obvious with the pained look on her face.

In front of her, pointing a gun at Luz, was Amity Blight. The mafia boss's daughter. She too had tears running down her cheeks, but she kept her face neutral like she was taught to. It wasn't like Luz could see those tears for the rain anyway. She heard the buzz of a security camera, and knew her parents were watching.

They always were.

Luz wore her usual bright purple hoodie and dark jeans in the place of her shorts. She had also wore a red beanie that Amity had gotten her on one of their dates.

On the other hand, Amity was dressed like a soldier. Her black coat had five metals on the front and tassels that hung on the opposite arm. The tassels were reserved specifically for family or high ranking officials. Amity, for being so young, was both.

"I'm sorry..." Amity spoke, but her tone was cold. Distant. Almost like she had thrown her emotions away.

"I... I know..." Luz answered.

"It was fun... Right?" Amity asked hopeful.

Luz let out a small chuckle, that sounded more like a sob. She nodded rapidly, while trying to smile through her tears.

Amity smiled as softly as she could, but it was wobbly. She hated her parents for this, but it was okay. She'd teach them a lesson they would never forget. 

"Luz. Toss the knife away."

"Okay," and like that, the weapon was tossed to the side. It was still within her reach, but if Amity asked for it, she'd do it. There was nothing Luz wouldn't do for this girl.

"Luz..." Amity called, watching the Latina accept her fate. "You don't have to give up, y'know? You could kill me right now, skip town, and live happily."

A bitter chuckle escaped the green haired girl. Luz took this opportunity to stand up. She met the bright brown eyes of the other girl. Such a bright brown that it was almost gold, while Luz's was a dark chocolate brown. "I could never be happy without you."

Amity faintly heard the camera whirr, signaling that it zoomed in, but she stuffed the gun in it's holster inside her jacket. The Blight sighed as she walked forward and stood face to face with Luz.

Amity reached a hand to Luz's cheek, stroking the wetness that had settled there. Not only from tears, but from the rain too.

They both stepped upon the ledge of the building. Looking down, the city was bright in the darkness that surrounded them. It was almost like a beacon, calling them in. The roads were nearly empty, only minimum traffic going by. The sidewalks were basically deserted because the rain.

Amity removed the gun from it's holster once more before aiming it. "One Shot," the Blight said before she kissed Luz sweetly. The gun fired.

The camera that had been watching them fizzled one last time before it died completely. Amity broke the kiss and looked at her handy work before tossing the gun somewhere near the knife.

Luz looked at the girl with stars in her eyes. "You... You're going against your family's wishes?" 

"Luz, I love you more than anything. You've given me more happiness these past few months than they had given me my whole life," Amity said happily. "Thank you."

Luz pulled them in for another kiss, uncaring if the rain poured on them. Lightning flashed in the background as they pulled away from each other once again.

"I love you too."

"Shall we get out of here then?"

Luz giggled before nodding. "That would be awesome."

The two looked to the next building, seeing it wasn't too far from the one they were currently on. So after a quick nod to each other, they jumped.

Once both had landed safely, they forced the door on the roof open, and descended safely to the ground. From there, they took Amity's motorcycle, and skipped town. They were never seen again by any of the Blights, but Luz constantly texted her mother, and checking in with her. 

Luz and Amity lived happily after that. No worries from family, or stress from the so-called "work" Amity did. It was easy after that, and they were happy. They both guessed that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me ideas of what you wanna see next!


End file.
